1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to an electrical connector and, particularly, to an electrical connector having a latch mechanism for connecting and releasably locking the electrical connector to a mating connector.
2. The Related Art
Referring to U.S. Pat. No. 5,154,629 issued on October 13 in 1992, a conventional electrical connector disclosed in the patent includes a cable coupled to a connector housing, which is enclosed by a molded outer housing. The outer housing has a pair of side cavities pivotally receiving a pair of latches. The latches have locking fingers for engaging a connecting element and are biased into a locking position by integral leaf springs or helical compression springs. The pivotal coupling of the latches is accomplished by protrusions on the latches retained by recesses in the housing, a pin assembly, or an integrally molded hinge.
However, the latches of the conventional connector mentioned above are arranged on two opposite sides of the connector, which occupies additional space, thereby increasing the width of the connector.